Hope Center
by Rettsune
Summary: "Hope Center un lugar donde la esperanza existe"/-¡Ese lugar es una mentira!/"Aquí te cuidaremos y protegeremos tu salud como nuestra prioridad"/-¡Es un infierno que nos rodea!/-¡Una verdadera pesadilla que nos condena a todas!/Pero afuera todo es diferente a este frío lugar. Aquí afuera si hay esperanza real [Ya no más Ocs]
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

 _-¡_ _Suéltenme! ¡No quiero! -La pequeña niña de cabellos violetas se removía y forcejaba contra aquellos hombres de trajes blanco -¡Ella si existe! ¡Por favor!_

 _Ella miraba con terror como aquellos hombres la arrastraban con fuerza hacía ese enorme lugar, suplico con la mirada a la mujer pelirroja que partía lejos de hay, ignorando sus gritos y suplicas para que la dejaran libre_

 _-¡Mamá!...-Su mirada brillo de felicidad e ilusión al ver como la hermosa mujer se paraba llegando al auto -¡Créeme! ¡Ella es real!_

 _Mordió el brazo del sujeto que la sostenía dejando libre su cuerpo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la mujer que le dio la vida a **ambas**._

 _-¡Mam...! -Un golpe seco de escucho en el lugar. S-su querida madre le dio un golpe en su mejilla, toco su mejilla roja temblando ligeramente bajo la penetrante mirada de la mayor, quien lentamente subió al coche sin mirar a su hija -N-no me abandones...Por favor..._

 _Unas cuantas lagrimas bajaron por la sonrojada mejillas de la peli-violeta, su mirada se volvió opaca mientras sus labios se movían sin decir ruido alguno. Cayo lentamente al suelo temblando mientras a su alrededor varios familias hacían los mismo con otros niños, los abandonaban y sin despedirse las dejaban al merced de los hombres de blanco que las llevaban a la fuerza para aquel lugar. Eso fue lo ultimo que vio antes de caer inconsciente_

 _-Pobrecita, llevadla al piso 5 habitación 222..._

 _..._

10 años después

Una chica de cortos cabellos castaños y traje enfermera caminaba con una bandeja de comida típica de hospitales hacía la habitación 435, donde estaba cierta chica de hebras violetas. Al llegar toco la puerta esperando una respuesta, que no llegó.

-¿Chizuru? -Entró a la habitación que constaba de paredes blanca, una cama, una ventana y una pequeña televisión

Caminó con cuidado por la habitación mirando por todos lados antes de dar un paso. Dejo la bandeja en la mesita al lado de la cama sin notar la sombra detrás de ella

-Oye...-Sonrió con burla al mirar como la joven enfermera se sobresaltaba asustada -Oh...¿Te asuste?

-¡Chizuru! ¡¿Por qué cada vez que vendo me asustas?! -Reprocho la mayor

-A **ella** le gusta ver tu cara aterrorizada y tu cuerpo temblando cada vez que te sobresalta -Respondió cinícamenete mientras se sentaba en la cama ignorando los pequeños murmullos en su mente -¿Que comeremos hoy?

La castaña que poseía piel blanca, estatura media y ojos con heterocromía - ojo derecho azul, izquierdo rubí - observo a la menor con horror interno, sus pernas temblaron cuando la peli-violeta menciono que _**ella**_ podía estar viéndola de cerca entando en la misma habitación. Con sumo cuidado tomo la comida y se la entrego Chizuru.

La nombrada hizo una asqueada mueca casi inexistente.

-Se que la comida es un asco, pero no puede quejarte, no aquí. -La enfermera beso su frente de manera maternal y se marcho con una leve sonrisa

- _ **"Debiste haberla matado" -**_ Los orbes sin vida de chizuru se fijo en otra figura femenina que miraba por la ventana

-Ella nos saco de de la sala 87 y nos ha tratado bien -Dijo tomando el mando de la tv

-" _ **porqué te molestas en defendedla"**_

 _"_ _Un lugar donde cuidaremos y protegeremos tu salud como nuestra única prioridad"_

Ambas miradas se posaron en la tv

" _¡El mejor Centro! Hope center un lugar lleno de alegrías y sobretodo esperanzas"_

-¡Argh! -Un ruido estruendoso se escucho por todo el cuarto cuando la chica estrello la bandeja contra el televisor rompiéndola en el proceso en un arranque de ira total bajo la burlesca y atenta mirada ónix

- _ **"Hope Center..."**_

-Es una gran mentira...

 _"Hope Center es una mentira, un infierno que dura cada día para lo que estamos ahí...Una maldita pesadilla que nos encierra cada vez más, cada vez que respiramos, cada vez que sentimos y despertamos...Cada ves que vivimos."_

* * *

 **Ta-da! y...¿Qué les pareció? espero que bien y les interese participar**

 **Esta vez las protagonistas serán internas en un centro psicológico especial llamado Hope center donde dentro conocerán el dolor y la tragedia y afuera el amor de las personas.**

 **-Ficha-**

 **.Nombre y Apellido [Japonés]**

 **-Edad [16-17]**

 **-Apariencia**

 **-Personalidad [Detallada]**

 **-Enfermedad [Escoged una]:**

 **[*Esquizofrenia]**

 **[*Depresión]**

 **[*Complejo de inferioridad]**

 **[*Agorafobia]**

 **[*Psicopatía]**

 **[*Demencia]**

 **-Pareja IE [Cualquiera que os guste]**

 **-Pasatiempo favorito**

 **-Ropa [Casual, traje de baño, De Gala]**

 **-Extra [Cualquier cosa que sirva]**

 **¡Eso es todo gracias por leer!**

 **Bye bye!**


	2. Mañana es otro día

_**Mañana es otro día...**_

La cámara las había visto. Ahora más que nunca tenían que correr si querían salir de ahí, jalo una vez más la mano de su compañera de escape, aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos en aquella carrera contra el tiempo. Los guardias de blanco no debían tardar en alcanzarlas por lo que la presión de su cuerpo aumentaba con la idea de lo que le harían a ambas si llegaban a atraparlas

\- Kaori-kun, ya no puedo más...-Jadeo con sumo cansancio observando a la mayor mirar ambos pasillos

\- No hables y continua -Matsubara gruño tratando de sonar amable, lo que no funciono, miro de reojo como la pelinegra temblaba levemente con su mano en el pecho. Cerro los ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos con decisión y seguir corriendo por el pasillo

Tara estaba asustado, sabía que sus intentos por ayudar a Kaori a escapar del centro sería inútiles, por lo que solo se conformo a apretar su mano con la de la susodicha y tratar de correr, a los lejos los pasos de los de seguridad retumbaban por los anchos pasillos blancos llegando a los oídos de las fugitivas alertándolas al instantes.

La chica de aspecto punk respiraba agitada mente tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y recuerdos que aumentaban la presión del momento, la puerta que marcaba su libertad a lo lejos, los pasos de los hombres a lo lejos que llegaban a sus oídos, el sudor en su frente y el fuerte agarre de la pequeña a su lado le atormentaba tanto que su mente se nublaba de recuerdos del infierno de pasado que vivió. Sonrió con amargura pensado que _tal vez_ lo lograrían a pesar de la situación.

Lo lograron.

Ambas chicas llegaron a la puerta que definía el hilo entre la libertad y la prisión, la oji-amarillo empujo la puerta pero había un problema...

\- No se abre...-Murmura ante la atónita mirada de Kurayami. Empujo otra vez.

\- ¿E-eh?

\- ¡Joder! ¡Que no se abre! -Apoyo todo su cuerpo en la puerta empujando con todas su fuerza llegando abrirla solo por unos minutos -

\- Kaori-kun ¿Q-que hacemos? -Pregunto, las voces de esos hombres se escuchaban cercas -¿N-nos atraparan?

La mayor cerro sus orbes pensando que hacer.

-...Solo una...-La miro sin comprender -Solo una podrá salir mientras la otra empuja la puerta. Kurayami saldrás de aquí

\- Y-yo...P-pero -Negó ante la mirada intensa de la Matsubara -Yo no puedo ¡Kaori-kun deberíamos...!

\- Tienes que razonar Kurayami, si damos la vuelta nos atraparan y no hay otra salida que esta -La tomo de los hombros- yo empujare la puerta, tú saldrás de aquí.

\- N-no ¡No, no puedo!-Negó rápidamente- ¡No se hacer nada! ¡Soy un estorbo Kaori-kun! ¡No puedo! ¡Tengo miedo!

\- ¡Escúchame! -La interrumpió agitándola con fuerza -Eres lo suficiente buena como para sobrevivir allá fuera.

\- ¡No puedo!

\- ¡Aquí están! ¡La encontramos!

\- ¡Demonios! ¡Kurayami!

...

* * *

Bufo con fastidia recordando el sermón que la enfermera castaña le daba por romper la TV, pateo el suelo mirando a su alrededor, se encontraba en el patio trasero que ese mugroso hospital tenía, sentía el aíre, pero el aire de la prisión, la rezón era esa odiosa cerca eléctrica que rodeaba todo el centro. Sonrió con sorna al recordar como ella y Nanase escalaron esa cerca -Sin saber que era eléctrica- y recibieron una descarga quedando como un par de idiotas una encima de la otra.

-Cosa que no fue mi culpa -Bramó al recordar como la demente casi la aniquila por no saber dicho dato

levanto una ceja al observar detalladamente su alrededor, no había guardias que la vigilaran, pero ¿por qué?.

- _" **Seguro que un idiota, o mejor un par de idiotas, trataron de escapar"**_ -Rodó los ojos al escuchar la voz burlona de su compañera

Suspiro mirando un grupo de chicos pasar por ahí, sentía un poquito de lastima por las dos que trataron de escapar, le tocara visitarlas cuando estén en la sala 87.

-¡Auch! -Se sobo la cabeza cuando un balón de fútbol se estrello en ella -¿Que demonios?

-¡Oye tú! ¡La de cabello de uva! -Chizuru miro incrédula al otro lado de la cerca, donde el mismo grupo de chicos que vio pasar, asomados ¿hablándole? -¡Pasa el balón!

Su vista se volvió al objeto circular tomándolo entre su manos pálida. Se acerco al grupo con cuidado de no tocar la cerca

 _ **-"Este idiota con cabeza de tulipán ¿A quien demonios llama cabeza de uva?"**_ -Dijo molesta mientras se apoyaba en la cerca como si nada - ** _"deberías golpearlo para que aprenda a callarse"_**

Miro detenidamente el grupo de chicos, dos pelirrojos, un albino, dos castaños y un rubio. Les paso el balón por encima de la cerca.

-¡Gracias! -Sonrió el castaño con una banda en su frente y ella asintió -¡Y lamento el golpe!

Una risa se escapo de sus rosados labios mirando al grupo partir. Ellos se veía tan llenos de esperanzas y libertad a comparación de ella y sus amigas

- _ **"No son tus amiga"**_ -Rezongo la fémina a su lado

\- No pero somos lo más parecido a eso...Regresemos Gumi-san debe estar preocupada

- ** _"Como si pudiéramos salir de este espantoso lugar"_**

* * *

Llanto, era lo que escuchaba Kaori desde que llegaron a la sala de castigos, o mejor dicho la sala 87, un espacio totalmente blanco sin absolutamente nada, sin ventanas, ni aire, solo una podrida y gastada muerta de acero con una ventanilla. Resoplo solo cuatros veces llegó estar en ese lugar -A comparación de Nanase y Chizuru- el castigo era un infierno sin agua, sin comida, sin sus medicinas y sin calefacción por toda una semana o dos -Según Takeya hasta que se acuerden de ti- y escuchando raros gritos de agonía que provenían de la sala 83

-Cállate ya kurayami -Dijo en tono de orden, bien lo admitía se sentía horrible por traer a Tara a es lugar, la pelinegra nunca llegó a estar en ese lugar, y era obvio su desesperación por salir

Camino dando vueltas por la habitación como león enjaulado, su compañera de castigo solo lloraba y se culpaba por no obedecer a su mayor cuando escapaban. Su mente no razonaba solo lloraba sin razón alguna, como si le saliera natural y eso solo empeoraba su estado

-¡Que te calles de una buena vez! -Grito Matsubara mirando como la menor se apegaba más a la esquina ahora llorando en silencio por miedo a que su amiga en un arranque de furia le golpeara. La acción de Tara hizo que pateara con agresividad el suelo mientras su corazón se oprimía de culpa por llevar a la más chica (N/A:Entiende el chiste ¿No?) a su arriesgado y exagerado escape y por gritarle empeorando el estado de ambas

-Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí -Los profundos orbes amarillos se centraron en la ventanilla donde se veía otra chica de expresión burlona y cabello blanco/oro -Si son chica depresión y la novata

-No estoy de humor para tus malos chistes Nanase

-Parece que fallaron en su misión de escape -Ignoro el comentario anterior

-Como lo hicieron tú y Takeya al cruzar la cerca -La recién llegada hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-No es mi culpa que la cerebro de uva no supiera que era eléctrica -Miro detalladamente el rostro de Matsubara -Parece que la huida te trajo malos recuerdos ¿No?.

-¿C-como...?.

-Tranquila no es tú culpa que no tengas la suficiente fuerza y voluntad como para proteger a los que quier...

Un puño se estrello agresivamente contra el vidrio asustando de muerte a Airi quien retrocedió unos pasos mirando como el golpe de Kaori dejó una pequeña grieta en la ventanilla y un fino hilo de sangre en sus nudillos.

- **No vuelvas...**

Eso fue suficiente advertencia como para que Nanase hiciera un puchero y se fuera. Oh vamos era una simple broma según ella que tan malo puede hacer.

Por otro lado Tara se asusto cuando su amiga golpeo el vidrio y más cuando vio sangre caer en sus nudillos. La chica punk sintió como los cálidos brazos de la menor la rodeaban por atras dando un abrazo lleno de esperanza que juraba nunca volver a sentir.

-Lo siento Kaori-kun.

Pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas se asomaron por los orbes de la chica mientras ambas caían al suelo de rodillas sin romper el abrazo. Así termina otro día lleno de lagrimas, llantos, peleas por escapar, esperanzas y desilusión en Hope Center.

-Yo también lo siento Tara...

¿Algún día será diferente?

...

* * *

 _Piso 5, habitación 254_

Caminaba por los pasillos blancos del piso que tantos recuerdos le traían, ¿pero qué demonios hacía ahí?.

Ah, no lo digan ya lo recordó

Buscaba a la enfermera con heterocromia que siendo sincera le agradaba más que cualquiera otra en ese mugroso lugar que algún día vera incendiarse con todos ante sus orbes zafiros. Llegó a la habitación que buscaba y se adentro sin pedir permiso

-¿T-takeya-san? -Una chica de cabello marrón/chocolate y esplendidos ojos azules oscuros miro sorprendida junto a la enfermera de cabellos rubios a la recién llegada

-Shinohara-san ¿Gumi-san no está contigo? -La mayor de hebras rubias miro aterrada a la peli-violeta

-Takeya Chizuru no debería estar aquí -Dijo la rubia caminado con cuidado hacía la salida -Traeré a seguridad -Dicho eso salió corriendo despavorida

-Te meterás en problemas por estar aquí -Dijo la peli-marrón

-Bad, no importa ¿Sabes donde esta Gumi-san? -Interrogo oyendo un suspiro de la otra ante su indiferencia -Si te preocupa regresare a mi habitación. Adiós

-¡Espera! -La mayor tomo su mano deteniendo su ida -C-creo que...

La menor levanto una ceja -¿Crees que?

-C-creo que encontré una forma de salir de Hope Center

...

* * *

 **Actualización por semana!**

 **Primer capitulo! ¿Como quedo? Les gusto? No? Si?**

 **Tal vez?!**

 **Bueno dejando eso de lado, espero que comenten con eso ya sabre que les gusto y bueno si no se jod...**

 **Mentira! la siguiente semana les dejo La siguiente actualización:**

 _ **Plan de escape**_

 **Yo me despido!**

 **Bye bye** =)


	3. Plan de Escape

_**Plan de Escape.**_

Otro día daba comienzo en la ciudad Inazuma, en Hope Center era otra mañana de esperanzas abiertas que tendrían fin cuando el anochecer vuelva. En una de las posibles habitaciones más pequeñas del centro un chico de belleza exótica; de complexión delgada y atlético ,una tez de piel de un parejo color rosáceo-blanquecino, labios delgados, una nariz perfilada perfectamente y bien formada para la forma del rostro. Poseedor de bellos orbes celestes acompasados de un azul más claro, la extrañeza va más allá de ese color, si no de la forma en la que se sitúa la pupila, un ovulo sumamente estirado de un azul oscuro, tan intensamente rasgado hacia arriba y abajo, que da la impresión de estar mirando un par de ojos felinos. Se reía de la cara de malhumorada de Chizuru.

-¡No es gracioso! -Recrimino señalándolo descaradamente.

-¡Pues claro que lo es!, querida deberías ver tu cara -Dijo el joven Kuroyama

-¡Matt! -La chica de baja estatura frunció el ceño -¡Estoy hablando de la oportunidad de salir de aquí y tu te ríes!

El chico calmado se acerco a la peli-violeta jugando con un mecho de su fleco, sonrojando-la

-No me rió por eso -Dijo sonriendo -Me causa gracia ver tu desconfianza hacia shinohara

-¡Oh vamos! -Dijo alejando al chico con su mano -Yo no confiaría mucho de alguien que esta depresivo las 24/7

-Pues Airi confió en ti cuando escapaban -Ironizó

-Ella es una demente confiaría hasta en su sombra -Contraatacó con tono de burla -Volviendo al tema ¿Iras con nosotras?

-Con ustedes hasta el fin del mundo -Dijo galán

-Que chistoso -Rodó los ojos

-Gracias preciosa

-No era un cumplido

 **...**

-¡Venga anímate Yukiko-chan! -Dijo Kirei a la peli-marrón en un intento de animar a la chica

-Eso intento pero...-Suspiro abrumada .He estado planeando esto casi toda mi estadía y ¿si no funciona?

-¡Pues claro que lo hará! -La sonriente chica la abrazo -La esperanza de nuestro grupo brilla como el gran sol y no se apagara hasta que que salgamos de aquí-

La chica de hermosos orbes oscuro como el océano correspondió el cálido abrazo que le ofrecía su amiga.

-Mi depresión me nuble la mente de malos pensamientos pero estoy segura de algo -Tomo los hombros de Kirei alejándola de ella con una mirada de decisión -Saldremos de aquí a como de lugar.

-¡Así se habla Yukiko-chan! -Kirei formo una sonrisa totalmente falsa que Shinohara no noto. -

-Kirei escucha atentamente lo que harás -Dijo con una mirada seria.

 ** _En la sala 87_**

Kaori no estaba feliz, nada feliz, _"No estoy feliz"_ Pensó la punk tratando ser razonable y no lanzar a uno de esos sujetos por la ventana. Cuatro mugrosos día en la habitación de castigo sin absolutamente nada,, cuantas ganas tenía de golpear a alguien pero no lo haría no quería regresar a ese lugar por unos día más. No podía arruinar el plan de Shinohara por una acción infantil.

-¿Kurayami? -Dijo mirando a la cabizbaja chica -¿Te sucede algo?

-C-cuando estábamos haya dentro me dijiste lo que tenía planeado hacer Yukiko-chan -Respondió mirando el suelo

-¿Y?

-No estoy segura de poder ir

Ante eso Matsubara debuto sus pasos de golpe.

-Tengo miedo de volver a estropear todo y...-La suave caricia de Kaori en su cabeza tomo su atención, miro a la de orbes amarillos intrigada

-Todos aquí tenemos miedo Kurayami -Confensó mirando hacia otro lado -Takeya, Nanase, Kirei hasta Kuroyama pero nos une un objetivo y es salir de este apestoso lugar juntos. Tú no eres diferente a nosotros, no eres más ni menos, tu actitud nos da energía para seguir adelante y ni tu complejo de inferioridad va a detenernos.

Algo dentro de la chica se fue, no sabia que era pero estaba seguro que las palabras dichas por Kaori la salvaron de si misma. Una suave sonrisa se formo en los labios de Tara

-Ahora deja de lloriquear por tonterías y vayámonos -Dijo con un micro, un pequeñísimo sonrojo la oji-amarillo

-¡Kaori-kun! ¡Prometo esforzarme para ser igual que Chizu-chan!

-¿Igual que Takeya? -Pregunto con un leve tic en el ojo

-¡Si! Ella me dijo que una vez casi escapa con Airi-chan -Dijo risueña

Kaori la miro sin expresión alguna, una idea se le paso por la mente mientra sonreía con malicia. Por qué no desquitar su rabia interna ahora y ya sabia donde, escucho atentamente a Tara interrumpiéndola en el proceso

-¿Y supongo que te contó la otra parte? -Dijo.

-¿Cual otra parte? -Pregunto curiosa.

-Donde quedaban como idiotas.

 **...**

En la hora del patio, comenzaba la estrategia de la peli-marrón, Kaori estaba apoyada el la pared del edificio en una equina junto a Chizuru y la peli-blanca/oro, Yukiko estaba sentada en una de las mesas jugando cartas con otras personas mientras Tara y Kirei hablaban animada mente con la enfermera castaña. Yamatto estaba en su habitación mirando todo por la ventana, no le gustaba estar afuera, no por disgusto propio sino por su enfermedad.

-¿Entienden su parte?. -Interrogo Chizuru seria. -Kaori ¿No te molesta?.

-Para nada. Será divertido. -Respondio simplemente .

-Y tú no lo arruines demente. -Airi gruño.

-Cierra el pico, cabeza de uva. -Contraatacó burlona

-Repite eso canosa

-Con gusto morada

-Grrr...-La pelea infantil de ambas saco una sonrisa en Kaori quien se marcho en dirección a Ayami

 **...**

-¡Esto es muy aburrido! -Se quejo el chico tumbado en la cama mientras la puerta de la habitación se abría

-Kuroyama-kun es hora de tu medicina -Dijo Megumi entrando cargando una caja

-¿Y eso? -Pregunto extrañado el de ojos felinos

-Son pasatiempos para que te distraigas -Dijo sonriendo -Lamento que no puedas salir

-No importa -Dijo sonriente -Los mismo de la enfermera más dulce me animan

-¡No digas eso! -Los colores se le subieron a la cara para gracia de Yamatto -¡Kuroyama-kun!

-L-lo siento! pero, es la verdad no puedo dejar de pensar en usted de esta forma Gumi-san

-¡Kuroyama-kun!

-A-auch!

-T-te lo merecías.

 **...**

Tara se acercaba a la mesa donde se estaba Yukiko, después de que Kaori hablara con ella y Kirei le tocaba a ella terminar por hoy hablando con la mayor.

-¿Yukiko-chan? -Llamo la pelinegra sentada de espalda al lado de la nombrada -La primera fase esta completada

-¿Que hay de Yamatto? -Cuestiono siguiendo su juego

-Megu-nee se esta encargando de esto

-¿Puntos de muertos?

-dos; En la habitación de Yama-chan y el segundo en el pasillo de la habitación 243

-¿Hora? ¿Lugar?

-En la amanecer, Megu-nee nos busco un lugar por tres día y le dio a Yama-chan lo necesario.

-Excelente trabajo Tara-chan, lo hiciste muy bien.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-Solo falta esperar al amanecer

 _ **En el Amanecer**_

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol salieron, fue en ese momento que dieron inicio al plan de escape. Los guardias de blanco estaban distraidos y era la hora del cambio de turno para los de vigilancia, los enfermeras y doctores que rondaban por los pasillos eran poco y esa era la oportunidad de oro que las chicas necesitaban con ansiedad

En la habitación de Chizuru; esta se preparaba para salir, se acomodo su gorro y sus orbes zafiros se fijaban en la oscura silueta atras suyo.

- ** _"Van a fracasar"_**

-Métete tus palabras por el trasero -Respondió con acidez saliendo por la habitación.

La peli-violeta se movía con precaución y sigilo mirando por todos lados en especial las cámaras, calculaba y pensaba cada vez cada un paso y afilaba su mirada mirando a los lejos.

Estaba a solo dos pasillos de la habitación de Yamatto y cuando sintió una respiración en su cuello se sobresalto.

-¡Tara! -Reprocho con un pequeño tic

-L-lo siento Chizu-chan -Se disculpo apenaba

-¡Casi se me para el corazón!

-¿Hay alguien ahí? -Ambas chicas se congelaron en su lugar al escuchar la voz de un guardía

-N-nos atraparon -Dijo en un susurro audible

 **...**

Cerca de ahí estaban Nanase y el oji-azul observando detenidamente la escena pensando que hacer.

-¿Estas listo para causar alboroto? -Pregunto divertida la oji-azul

-Más que listo gatita -Dijo igual de divertido -Matsubara estará roja de tanto esperar

-Pues no lo hagamos esperar más

Dicho tomo su zapato lanza-dolo al guardia que se acercaba al lugar donde estaban las menores, cuando el adulto giro con cara de estreñido para buscar al responsable de su golpe, Airi chillo en un megáfono dado por Megu

-¡Cabeza de uva! -Ese gritillo además de enfadar a Takeya, sonó lo suficientemente alto como para alertar los guardias del alrededor a que vinieran por ella.

-Tenía que ser...-Murmuro irritada

Tara ignorante del enfado de la chica la tomo de la mano y cuando el sujeto corrió en dirección a Airi salieron del escondite hacía Yamatto que las esperaba fuera de la habitación.

-¿Estará bien? -Interrogo la de piel pálida refiriéndose a la peli-blanca/oro.

-¿Te preocupas por ella? -Un tierno sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-¡P-pues claro que no idiota! -Dijo totalmente rojo para gracias de ambos -

-Oh~ Chizu-chan se preocupa por Ai-chan~ -Canturreo Kurayami jocosa.

-¡Tara!

 **...**

Cerca de todo el escando lo que formaba Nanase, estaban Yukiko y Ayami listas para avanzar. La peli-marrón llevaba en sus manos una venda y miraba fijamente la cámara para saber el cambio de vigilante

-Para cuando Yukiko-chan -Murmuro impaciente Kirei

-Solo un poco más, se paciente -Dijo Yukiko sin mirarla

-¿Enserio creen que funcionara así de fácil? -Pregunto en repentino tono de enojo

-No tienes porque alterarte -La chica la miro de soslayo -Si no sale bien lo intentaremos sin rendirnos

-Ya...

Antes de alguna de las do digeran algo más, de una lado salio Airi corriendo como la demente que es perseguida de tres hombres de blanco. Yukiko tomo la mano de la menor y la arrastro hacia la habitación de Yamatto.

 **...**

Los pasos que daba se volvían más apresurados por llegar a su objetivo, el pasillo de la habitación 242, si lo hacia bien, no la vencería ni dios y si fallaba ya podría irse despidiendo de su amada cabezota para entregársela a Chizuru cosa que no estaba en sus planes. Su mente divagaba aún en lo que podía pasar si llegaban a salir de ahí ¿Que harían?

Si lo pensaba bien ella nunca creyó en la posibilidad de Hope Center, no es que fuera pesimista pero ese lugar parecía un cárcel de máxima seguridad. Sonrió esa idea no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, salir de ahí ahora se veía tan cerca y si ella fallaba todo se iría al caño.

Tenia miedo.

-¡Ahí te va! -Dijo lanzando-le el objeto ruidoso cuando visualizo a Kaori. Doblo la equina sonriendo con sorna.

Por otra parte, la chica de estilo punk corría sin temor alguno, la decisión brillaba en sus ojos y sus pasos firmes y seguros delataban su deseo de poder salir y a pesar de su depresión, ayudaría a sus amigos a salir de ahí y todas vivirán una vida tranquila y feliz como se lo merecían. La oji-amarillo termino su camino en el pasillo 243. Miro a su alrededor cuando diviso su vía de escape

-¡La tenemos! ¡Esta acorralada!

Cuando llegaron al lugar no había nada, ni rastros de la presencia de la paciente ¿donde se había metido?

 **...**

-¡Joder Kuroyama! ¡Me aprietas!

-¡Lo siento preciosa pero no hay más espacio!

-Esto es incomodo...

-¡Cabeza de uva! ¡Quita tu trasero de mi cara!

-¡Tú quita tu cara de mi trasero!

-¡Quieren hacer silencio! -Todos callaron la quejas cuando hablo Yukiko

Todas y el estaban ahí; en los ductos de ventilación, el único espacio sin cámaras ni personas aparte de ellos. Al frente estaba la peli-marrón y después de ella estaban Ayami y Tara, le siguen la peli-violeta y la oji-azul y por ultimo estaban Kaori y Yamatto.

-Estúpido ducto, estúpido calor, estúpida demente..

-¡Oye! -Dijo Nanase ofendida

Takeya iba a responder con otra ofensa cuando el trasero de Tara le dio en todo la cara.

-¡Tara por un demonio! -Dijo asqueada

-L-lo siento Chizu-chan...

La risa de Yukiko extraño a las chicas y al oji-azul parecía ¿Feliz?.

-¡Lo hicimos chicos! ¡Lo logramos!

¿Eh?

* * *

 **Waa! Al fin termine -Todo un día entero escribiendo. Claro ignorando el hecho que tome una siesta XD**

 **Espero que le hya gusta y no se olviden comentar! :)**

 **Bye bye!**


End file.
